falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Holdout
|actor =Gregory Alan Williams |dialogue =VStreetMrHoldout.txt |tag skills = |level =5 |derived =Hit Points: 45 |alignment =Neutral |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy03 |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardFull |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorNCRFactionNV GeneralIdleFaction NCRFactionNV vTheStripDIalogueFaction |class =VendorWeapons |combat style=DefaultCombatRangedstyle |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =VStreetMrHoldout |baseid = |refid = |footer = Mister Holdout without his glasses }} |content2= |content3= }} Mister Holdout is a shady fellow living on the New Vegas Strip in 2281. Background Mister Holdout is willing to sell holdout weapons to people looking to get into casinos on the New Vegas Strip. He is standing outside of the Gomorrah casino and will hail the Courier when they first pass him. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * He will not sell his merchandise to the player if they have positive reputation with the Strip. Conversely, he offers a discount if the player has infamous reputation. * If reputation with the Strip is liked or higher, sometimes just standing or passing near him will cause him to spontaneously warn the player to stay away from him. If the player stays there, the warning will be repeated again and again. * Killing him will cause the player to accumulate negative reputation with the NCR, though not with the Strip itself. Other interactions During interactions with Mister Holdout, the player can pass a Sneak check of 50 for XP. Inventory Notes * Mister Holdout was first seen in the hands on demo shown at the E3 2010 trying to sell weapons to the player on the Strip. * Holdout wears the same suit as the Mysterious Stranger in the beta, but in the final version, he wears a pre-War business suit. * If you attack Mister Holdout and chase him into the nearby gate leading to Freeside, he will run into the Securitrons guarding the entrance and be killed by them. As a result, his dismembered limbs will appear where he normally stood, which is inside the Strip. * If you have a Sneak skill of 50 or higher, you can convince him to sell bigger holdout guns. * He will sell you items for true value if you are shunned with the Strip. He will then also buy items for true value if you are hated or more. Notable quotes | }} Appearances Mister Holdout appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Holdout is a term for concealing and hiding cards on one's body. Additionally, a holdout gun is another name used to refer to a pocket-pistol or derringer: handguns of very small size and caliber, making them easy to conceal, and meant to be used in emergencies or situations where conventional weapons are inaccessible. Bugs If you convince him to sell bigger holdout weapons with the Sneak check, his inventory may nevertheless not change. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:New Vegas Strip characters de:Mr. Holdout ru:Мистер Тайком uk:Містер Потайник